Prices of Love
"This isn't right." "No, it isn't, you weren't supposed to leave." "You tried to kill me!" "But I didn't, did I?" Blurb Silverflower's an important part of a prophecy that would save StormClan, SunClan, and MoonClan from DarkClan. Because of this, a cat named Darkhunter is sent to kill her. What happens when something goes wrong in a planned murder? Prologue "Stormstar, Sunstar, and Moonstar, welcome." An old tom was seated in front of them. He coughed slightly, then mewed, "I'm glad you decided to come." "Do you have something important to tell us?" Stormstar dipped his head to the StarClan cat, who's eyes were distant. "Yes, I do." "What is it, Starwatcher?" Sunstar mewed softly, her bright golden eyes staring at the StarClan cat. All of SunClan were ginger or yellow, and StormClan were gray and black, while MoonClan were light gray and white. Moonstar didn't say anything, but turned his head slightly to listen to Starwatcher. The three leaders were sitting far apart, for the war between their Clans had led to destruction everywhere. Starwatcher settled down and rasped, "I have a prophecy for you three, but the three Clans must unite once more for this crisis." Stormstar leaned forward slightly to catch his next words. "There will be a cat, from one of the Clans, who will hold the power to defeat DarkClan once and for all. You will be able to demolish them, but you must to it before they destroy you." Moonstar shot Sunstar and Stormstar a look full of hatred, and Starwatcher growled, "You must put the past aside, if you do not unite now, there is no way you will defeat DarkClan, prophecy or no prophecy." Sunstar calmly stared back at Moonstar before mewing, "How will we know who the cat is?" "I will guide you three to her. But keep in mind that DarkClan may find out about her. You must be careful, and protect her carefully, or all hope is her." All three leaders glanced down at the StarClan pool. An image swirled through the ripples, and Stormstar gasped, "That's Silverflower!" Then another image appeared on the surface of the pool. "Two cats?" Sunstar glanced at Starwatcher. "What is the meaning of this?" The StarClan cat was staring intently into the pool, "There is a break in the prophecy," he whispered, "There is an alternative, that may or may not work. These two are part of the break, but nothing is for certain. They could be the undoing of StormClan, SunClan, and MoonClan, or they will be the heroes. All is on DarkClan." The three leaders exchanged bewildered glances. "It can't be up to DarkClan!" Starwatcher looked up and sighed, "Forgive my rambling, I fear this is the worst prophecy to ever be brought upon the three Clans." Moonstar shouldered his way forward, "Tell us what will happen, and we can prevent it! Who's the real prophecy cat?" Starwatcher glanced down again, then murmured, "It is not certain, but I believe it would be Silverflower." As he said her name, another figure appeared. "That's a DarkClan cat!" Moonstar looked furious, but Starwatcher growled, "Wait, this DarkClan at is apart of the prophecy." "What's the exact wording of the prophecy?" Stormstar mewed. His eyes were focused on the images of the pool. "There is no exact wording." Stormstar looked up sharply, and Starwatcher flicked his tail, "It's time you return to your Clans, just remember, protect her well." ~ A DarkClan cat was in the shadows, watching the StarClan meeting eagerly. Starwatcher dismissed the three leaders, and the DarkClan cat turned and slipped away. Darkstar looked up as the cat slipped back. "Darkhunter." He turned to stare at the returning DarkClan cat. "What news did you receive from the meeting?" Darkhunter described the meeting, leaving out the part where he had been mentioned in the prophecy. No way am I going to tell Darkstar that I may be the destruction of DarkClan. He'd have me killed, or even imprisoned just to make sure I don't fulfill the prophecy. "Hm, Darkhunter?" The younger cat snapped his head up. "I want you to kill the silver she-cat, and work with the white she-cat." Darkstar's malevolent gaze made Darkhunter shiver involuntarily. "Why not kill them both?" Darkstar narrowed his eyes at Darkhunter before growling, "According to you, one of them is going to save their Clans, and one of them is going to destroy us. Then the StarClan cat wanted to protect Silverflower. I want her dead." "Yes, Darkstar." "You are dismissed." Chapter One I stretched and let out a sigh as I got up, knowing that I was to be on the next dawn patrol. I padded outside towards Willowleaf, who was leading the patrol. "Silverflower!" I turned my head to glance at Thornstrike, who waved his tail, "Stormstar wants to see you in his den." Surprise coursed through me as I dipped my head to the deputy and headed towards Stormstar's den. "Stormstar? It's Silverflower." "Come in." Stormstar looked up from his grooming as I entered, "Ah, Silverflower, you came." The confusion on my face must have been obvious because Stormstar laughed, "You're not in trouble, Silverflower, it's rather the opposite of that." His face became more serious, "I received a prophecy last night from Starwatcher, and he told me that you were the cat that would save StormClan, SunClan, and MoonClan from DarkClan." That was a nice way to tell me that the fate of three Clans lay on my shoulders. "I see that you're astonished, but that's not all. Your sister is part of it too. We do not know if she is going to be helping you, or trying to destroy you. You must be careful, Silverflower." Winterblossom? As I backed out of Stormstar's den, I heard my name being called once more. I looked up and saw Winterblossom waiting for me at the foot of Stormstar's den. "Thornstrike told me to lead you to the dawn patrol, they set out already." She mewed as I padded over to her, "What did Stormstar want anyways?" I shrugged, "He was considering if he wanted me to have an apprentice." "That's all?" Thornstrike seemed moody about you getting called to Stormstar's den," my sister mewed, her voice light but curious, "Come on, there's ought to be more to that story." I didn't respond and focused on tracking down the dawn patrol. Winterblossom huffed and led the way silently. Lying to my sister didn't feel right, but I couldn't possibly tell her what Stormstar had just told me. Willowleaf spotted us coming and waved her tail. I waved back and noticed that we were positioned near the SunClan border. "We've marked the MoonClan border and we just finished the SunClan border." Willowleaf explained as Winterblossom and I padded over, "We're just about to go mark the DarkClan border." Everyone shivered at the name of StormClan's worst enemy, and I shuddered as I remembered Stormstar's warning about DarkClan. Am I really our only hope? We padded silently as we neared the DarkClan border. I didn't notice anything suspicious, but I shuddered anyways. Willowleaf led Patchfoot and Swallowbird to mark the border, and Winterblossom and I hung back, not knowing what to do. My sister was ignoring me, and I guessed that she was mad at me for not telling her everything. What am I supposed to say? "Oh, Stormstar just told me that you may be the cat who will destroy our only chance at beating DarkClan." Like she would believe me. Suddenly, there was movement to my left, and I barely had time to let out a short shriek as a jet black tom leaped out at me. He bowled me aside, and his claws easily pinned me down. He lifted his free paw and unsheathed his claws. My eyes widened and I kicked him aside, clutching my throat. The others were racing over, and the rogue looked terrified as he saw the oncoming cats. He turned and fled, while I curled where I was, trying to breath. "Silverflower, are you alright?" Patchfoot was at my side, trying to make sure I was okay. I nodded slowly, and coughed, the pressure in my chest dispersing. "Who was that rogue?" Winterblossom snorted scornfully, she turned to me and growled, "How did some despicable rogue overpower you for a second?" Her eyes were stormy, and I realized that she was definitely mad. Willowleaf shot the white she-cat a look and sighed, "I would have been too shocked to move if a random rogue pops out and tries to kill me. The question is who and what he wanted." Swallowbird padded over to where the rogue had leaped out and sniffed, "It's all earthy scents clinging to his pelt, but there's something he's trying to hide underneath." I remembered the prophecy and shuddered. Was he trying to kill me because of the prophecy? If so, then why... One word came to mind. "DarkClan." Willowleaf glanced at me as I rasped out the word, "He's from DarkClan." Winterblossom made some kind of disbelieving noise, and Patchfoot mewed, "What makes you think he's from DarkClan?" I quickly explained to them about the prophecy, leaving out how Winterblossom may have the power to help DarkClan kill us all. Willowleaf shook out her fur and mewed, "Swallowbird, take Silverflower back to camp and inform Stormstar about what just happened. We'll finish up the border patrol and return to camp shortly after you do." The she-cat nodded and helped me up before supporting me back to camp. Chapter Two Stormstar was rather alarmed to have me burst into his den, gasping like I was dying. He was up in an instant, and Swallowbird backed away. "Silverflower, what's wrong?" he hissed softly, his eyes wide, "Did Winterblossom attack you?" I was irritated by the thought of my sister hurting me. "No, some DarkClan tom did." I whispered quickly before Stormstar could accuse Winterblossom of trying to kill me. His eyes darkened immediately, "DarkClan? Did they learn about the prophecy already?" He narrowed his eyes slightly and I gulped. "I don't know." He sighed, "I should put a guard on you, we can't lose you." I quickly shook my head. Then Winterblossom will hate me more for looking special. "It's fine, Stormstar, I'll make sure I never go out alone, and..." Stormstar stared at me, "According to what you just told me, you were attacked with your Clanmates around." He had a point there. "Yes, that's true, Stormstar," I started, "But what help will a guard be if I'm attacked in the open?" Stormstar sighed miserably, "Alright, but just don't get yourself killed." Wow, that was all I was to him. The prophecy she-cat that had to stay alive. "Of course." Like I would want to die... I backed out of his den again, and this time Winterblossom looks sullen as she waited at the foot of the rocks. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. I blinked, "It's fine, I didn't explain everything to you." "Will you now?" "Soon," I promised, "When Stormstar lets me. But he did want you to help...protect me I guess...I mean, if DarkClan's out to kill me and..." "Yeah, I get it." Winterblossom didn't look at me. I noticed the rest of the dawn patrol was emerging from the entrance. My sister had came back early. "I'm sorry that I'm in the prophecy and you're not." At least not in the way you should be. Winterblossom cracked a smile, "Hey, it's fine, you have the weight of all three Clans on your shoulders, I wouldn't want that pressure, and I wouldn't walk DarkClan cats hunting me." "Yeah, I guess so." I laughed slightly. Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Worse